The Clinical Research Center at Harbor General Hospital was opened January 14, 1970 as an eight-bed unit. During the past forty-six months, 121 protocols have been submitted and approved by the Executive Committee. The occupancy rate of the unit has averaged 66% over the past ten months with an expected increase to 100% occupancy during the next two months although the unit has only been funded for 70% occupany. Because of the increasingly active use of the present eight-bed unit, the continuing growth of the full-time professional staff of this institution, and the expanding of services to provide out-patient investigational facilities, we would like to fund a larger number of beds on the Harbor General Hospital Clinical Research Center.